For allowing railway vehicles or cars to travel a curved section on a railway track, acceleration in right and left directions is decreased by so-called cant, and the railway vehicles are provided with a vehicle body tilting system to actively tilt vehicle bodies to make up for cant deficiency. One example of the vehicle body tilting systems includes a height control valve to supply/discharge compressed air to/from air springs supporting right and left sides of a vehicle body, the height control valve being controlled by a controller. In this vehicle body tilting system, the controller controls the height control valve based on spot information and speed information during traveling and previously prepared track data to control discharge/supply of compressed air with respect to the right and left air springs. With this configuration, the vehicle bodies are tilted when entering a curve and are returned to a horizontal state when going out of the curve.